legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa Reinford/Relationships
This page is comprised of Alisa's relationships with other characters in the Kiseki universe. Class VII Rean Schwarzer Alisa first met Rean when they were children. As a child, her family had taken a trip to Ymir and somewhere along the line, she had gotten lost after wandering off from the town. Rean eventually found her and gave her a snow bunny as an offering and then took her back to Ymir. Nine years later, she meets Rean again during their first day at Thors after the two bump into each other at the train station though neither can remember having met as children. Their relationship gets off to a rocky start at the beginning of Class VII's orientation when Alisa lands on Rean's face chest-first when Rean tried to save her from falling. Despite it being an accident, Alisa slapped him for the insolence. She later acknowledges that she overreacted however and apologizes to him. Afterward, the two end up becoming close friends with Alisa developing a crush on Rean as time goes by. She shows obvious signs of jealousy whenever another girl is around him such as when she believed that he had gone out on a late night date with Captain Claire during their field study in Roer. Should Alisa be chosen as Rean's dance partner during the after party of the school festival, Alisa later gives Rean her "waiting" words while she and the rest of Class VII bide time for Rean to escape on Valimar after his defeat at Crow's hands. In the second game, after Rean reached the Nord Highlands, Alisa embraces Rean with tears for the first time since they parted and apologizes to him for the pain that she and the rest of Class VII put him through. From that point on, only if she is pursued by the player, their relationship eventually blossoms into mutual feelings during the Imperial Civil War. By the time of the third game, her feelings for Rean have become even more obvious as she immediately runs to hug him the moment she sees him. Their close bond with each other is noted by several characters as being somewhat intimate in nature much to the embarrassment of both. Much like with the second game, players are able to choose Alisa as Rean's love interest. If done so, it results in them confessing their feelings to each other during the Summer Festival in Chapter 4 as the two promise to support each other from then on. Elliot Craig Laura S. Arseid Alisa first meets Laura when the two, together with Emma, teamed up with each other during Class VII's orientation exercise on their first day at Thors. Both become close friends are can be seen hanging together at times. Alisa begins to express concern over Laura when it seems she's not getting along with others, such as with Rean during their first field study together or with Fie after the revelation of the latter's Jaeger background wherein she tries to help soothe out tensions between the two. Machias Regnitz Emma Millstein Alisa first meets Emma when the two, together with Laura, teamed up with each other during Class VII's orientation exercise on their first day at Thors. Later on the two become good friends and can be seen hanging out with each other at times such as during the academy festival. She also expresses slight jealousy over Emma's figure. Jusis Albarea Fie Claussell One of Alisa's classmates and friend in Class VII. When it's apparent that both Fie and Laura aren't getting along during the first game, Alisa is among the first to try help mend things between the two. Once the two settled their differences, Alisa is overjoyed at the fact and expresses a desire for a slumber party between her, Fie, Laura, and Emma. Gaius Worzel Millium Orion Alisa first meets Millium together with Rean, Gaius, Emma, and Jusis during their field study in Nord, and she later ended up transferring to their class. Though at first unsure of whether or not to trust Millium due to her ties to the Ironbloods, Alisa eventually comes to care for the girl and tries to look out for her as well. When Class VII disbands in March 1205, she is the first to comfort Millium as the young girl cries her heart out. Family Irina Reinford Alisa's mother. Once, the two had a warm and caring mother-daughter relationship with each other but that changed when Alisa's father died. After her husband's death, Irina became neglectful towards Alisa as she became obsessed with her own work over at the Reinford Group, eventually culminating in her taking over as the Chairman at the expense of Gwyn, something that Alisa resents her for. Gwyn Reinford The only biological member of her family Alisa would remain close after being distant from her mother. Still, she would still feel betrayed after Irina's forced dismissal of the company from him forced to leave without notice and her. Sharon Kreuger Sharon is the Reinford's housemaid and CEO's secretary to the Reinford Group. Alisa has a sisterly relationship with her, but keeps getting rises from her teasing. Sharon is also her mentor in archery and mechanical knowledge. Allies Sara Valestein Class VII's instructor. Much like the rest of her classmates, Alisa has a low opinion of her instructor for her somewhat irresponsible lifestyle and attitude but at the same time respects her for her abilities and teaching regardless. Much like with Emma, she also expresses envy over Sara's figure. Angelica Rogner Having been the daughters of two of Roer's most important societal figures, both were acquainted with each other for quite some time before Alisa's arrival at Thors. She expresses annoyance over Angelica's lecherous tendencies but considers her a close friend regardless. Alfin Reise Arnor The crown princess of Erebonia. Much like the rest of her classmates, Alisa holds Alfin in high esteem but can become exasperated with latter's playful nature as well. Alfin is also one of those who take note of her close relationship with Rean and teases both over it much to Alisa's embarrassment. Enemies Crow Armbrust